


[Podfic] This Feeling Won't Go

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThis Feeling Won't Goby kyuuketsukiruiAuthor's summary:"That was..." Rodney reaches out and plucks at her garter. "This is really hot."
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] This Feeling Won't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Feeling Won't Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/11xnqdfl55lflr6/This%20Feeling%20Wont%20Go.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:59 | 1.02 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kyuuketsukirui for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Trans Character." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14720.htmll).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
